


Pot Roasts and Vlogs

by Tsuki_Amano



Series: 365 Stucky Shots [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's not sure exactly when the cutest chef on YouTube became his best friend. All he knows is that he wouldn't change it for the world.</p><p>Or that fic where Bucky and Steve are both Youtubers and meet through a collaboration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot Roasts and Vlogs

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching a lot of Youtube (I no longer have television at Uni and essentially short Youtube videos are my best friends).

“Now what you want to do next is fold the mixture, _gently_ , making sure that all that air you incorporated is still there inside your batter. That will leave you with super light and airy cakes that will impress anyone. Bucky here is going to help me demonstrate just how to do it.”

As Bucky awkwardly holds the glass bowl in his left arm and tries to imitate Steve’s precise movements with his right, he can’t help but mentally note this recipe down for Valentine’s Day.

Bucky had met Steve about two years ago, when their mutual friend, Natasha, had decided to do a collaboration video. Steve, who had a channel known as ‘ ** _The College Chef_** ’ was a relatively well-known Youtuber, who made recipes which were simple and affordable. Bucky on the other hand was a lifestyle Youtuber. He liked talking about fashion and style and reviewing products. Being one of the few male Youtubers to do that, he had quickly carved out a niche for himself. When Natasha asks them to both star in her ‘ _Worst Smoothie Ever_ ’ video, Bucky’s interested.

He doesn’t want to admit to Steve that he’s watched a few of his videos. Bucky has a tendency to live on instant noodles and take-out. He’s never been a good cook which is why Steve’s channel and the simplicity of his videos had always appealed to him.

When he meets him, it’s refreshing to find that he’s cheerful and kind, just like in his videos. Bucky’s lost count of the people he’s met who are understandably far more aloof than their on-screen persona. Steve greets him, grins and shakes his hand and proceeds to tell Bucky how much he loves his channel. They’re paired off for this challenge, both of them hapless at answering the sports themed questions Natasha poses and their smoothies look vile, but they end up drinking them anyway.

Bucky talks to Steve quite a bit after the challenge is over and when they grab lunch, which Steve has catered for, he can’t help but admire Steve’s cooking skills. He also doesn’t fail to admire the blush that spreads right down to the smaller man’s neck.

By the time they’re leaving, Bucky has keyed in Steve’s number and saved his name to his contacts.  They become fast friends after that, messaging each about everything and nothing. Bucky’s lost count of the number of times he’s messaged Steve when he can’t think of what to say or when he’s out of ideas. Steve calls Bucky when a recipe doesn’t turn out how he wants it to, annoyed and irritable.

They cross over the boundary from best friends to something else a few months later, when Bucky gets a call from Steve at around four in the morning. Blearily, he fumbles for his phone, checks the caller id and sits up straight. There’s no way Steve would call him for anything that wasn’t an emergency. His fears are confirmed when Steve explains what happened to him.

Half an hour later, Bucky’s in A&E and is listening to a nurse explain what Steve can and cannot do over the next week, along with a list of ointments and medication he’s meant to take. Because the idiot had been trying to perfect a roast recipe and had burned himself and honestly if he didn’t look so small and miserable right now, Bucky would have strangled him. Instead, he bundles him up in a coat and hails a taxi.

“You can stay at my place.” He tells Steve.

“There’s no way I can do that,” he says mournfully, “All my cooking stuff is in my apartment.”

Bucky glares at him, “Pal, if you think I’m going to let you cook right now, you’re kidding yourself. Seriously, you deserve a week off.”

“Alright.” Steve says softly and that’s when Bucky knows how tired Steve is. When they get back to Bucky’s apartment, he loans Steve a pair of pyjama pants and a sweatshirt, before heading out to make up the sofa bed. By the time Steve emerges, he’s stirring a packet of cup soup.

Steve looks warily at the soup and Bucky exclaims cheerfully, “You have to take your painkiller before you sleep. Doc said you couldn’t take it on an empty stomach and I can’t cook, so this will have to do.” He doesn’t want to add that he doesn’t think Steve will be able to stomach anything much more than soup either.

He helps Steve apply the burn cream and winces when he sees the angry red flesh on his arm. “Jesus pal, you’ve really done a number on yourself.”

“I know Buck,” Steve says sighing, “Peggy already chewed me out about it.”

“No, Steve listen to me. I get it, I really do. This is more than just a job for us, but Steve you can’t hurt yourself like this in the process. This could have gone a lot worse. What are you always telling those kids who watch your videos? That the most important thing is their health? I think you should listen to your own advice. I was really worried when you called Stevie, can’t stand to see you get hurt like this.”

“Bucky…” Steve breathes out.

“Promise me you’ll be a bit more careful in the kitchen. If you promise me that, then I’ll find a way for you to be in a video this week.”

Chewing his lower lip, Steve smiles bashfully and says, “Even without the video, I promise Buck. I’ll be more careful. It’s just, I’m scared sometimes you know? Cause there are so many cooking channels. What happens when my viewers decide they don’t like me anymore or they find someone more interesting or relevant?”

Bucky shrugs, sitting next to Steve and slinging his arm over Steve’s shoulders. “In my opinion, it’s their loss. And besides that, you’ll always have your number one fan.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asks, quirking his eyebrow up, “Who’s that?”

“Me.”

It’s later that week when Bucky’s shooting a product review video for his channel that he has a flash of inspiration. He’s due to film a weekly vlog this Thursday and plenty of his fans have been vying for more frequent vlogs. He grins into his camera towards the end of the video and adds, “So I have a question for all of you watching this. Plenty of you have been asking me to start vlogging more and I was thinking, maybe I might give it a go this week while my pal Stevie is staying over. Let me know what you think of that in the comments.”

Once he’s uploaded the video, he sidles up to Steve, who’s lounging on his sofa and sketching. This was something that YouTube had never seen. Steve Rogers was in fact, an amazing artist. Without looking up, Steve asks, “What’s up?”

“I’m just thinking.”

“Don’t strain yourself.” Steve responds, the slightest twitch of his lips making Bucky grin.

“Remember how I was saying you could still be in a video this week? Well, what if we did a collaboration. You can appear in my vlogs this week and next week, when you’re feeling better, I can do something on your channel.”

“That’s actually a pretty decent idea,” Steve says smiling. “But I wouldn’t be very interesting would I?”

“Nah Stevie, that’s the point of a vlog. You get a bit closer to your fans and show them something about yourself. Besides, you’re very interesting. As long as you don’t start listing the many wonders of meringues, I think we should be fine.”

He ignores Steve sticking out his tongue at him and cuddles up to his friend, switching on the TV so that they can catch a movie together. Mid-way through the movie, Steve falls asleep, still strung out on painkillers and his head lolls onto Bucky’s shoulder. He smiles softly and moves his fringe out of the way.

Right, so Bucky might have failed to mention to everyone that he was completely gone on his best friend. But, well. There were some things the internet didn’t need to know.

Not until Steve did at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This one might have more parts. I wanted to add a bit about the vlog but I'm ridiculously tired (which is dumb because I have done nothing and have a boatload of readings to do tomorrow, thanks University!)


End file.
